Le coeur d'un dragon
by feary09
Summary: Engager un hobbit et deux humains pour reconquérir Erebor, sa n'a aucun sens, à quoi donc pensait Gandalf le jour ou il a trouver Thorin Ecu-de-chêne à Bree? Cependant seront-ils aussi inutile que le pense le chef de la compagnie des nains? Cela reste encore à voir.
**Bonjour à tous**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction, après en avoir lu plusieurs je pense qu'il est temps que j'écrive la mienne.**

 **Le premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite.**

 **Je m'excuse pour mon résumer, ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort**

 **DISCLAMER : les personnage et l'univers ou ils évoluent ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas à l'exception des OC qui arriverons au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

* * *

La lune était haute et la pluie tombait en trombes depuis déjà quelques heures quand le nain Thorin Ecu-de-chêne poussa la porte de l'auberge du Poney Fringuant dans la ville de Bree. Il avait voyagé durant de nombreuses journées, voire même plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne décide de se reposer une nuit dans un bon lit chaud, avec un repas qu'on lui servirait plutôt que d'avoir à dormir à même le sol après un repas composer parfois de seulement quelques fruits ou de lapins bien maigre car si durant sa jeunesse doré à Erebor il adorait partir chasser plusieurs jours avec ses amis les plus proches, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus sa spécialité, il était dorénavant taillé pour la guerre.

Comme à son habitude, la taverne était peuplée par des hommes et des hobbits, chacun d'entre eux profitant de la délicieuse bière qui était servie par leur hôte et de la douce chaleur de la cheminée qui était si agréable par cette nuit si froide. L'ambiance sur place était plutôt du genre joyeuse car nombreux était ceux qui commençais à être enivré par l'alcool, par ailleurs deux hobbits étaient debout sur une table, une bière à la main, l'un chantait en cœur avec des humains tandis son acolyte dansait tout en renversant un peu de sa pinte à chaque mouvement trop rapide qu'il faisait.

Il demanda une chambre à l'aubergiste, une fois dans celle-ci, il fit un brin de toilette rapide et redescendit dans la salle, languissant déjà de remonter afin de se mettre dans son lit pour un repos bien mérité, néanmoins son estomac lui rappelais qu'il devait avant tout ce nourrir. Thorin trouva rapidement une table de libre non loin de la cheminée, n'attendant personne pour le diner il commanda aussitôt une pinte de bière ainsi qu'une assiette de nourriture à la serveuse qui passait près de lui, peu de temps après celle-ci déposa sa boisson ainsi que son plat devant lui et il l'en remercia avant d'attaquer son repas.

Un mouvement brusque sur sa gauche attira l'attention du Prince des nains, un homme de bonne corpulence chauve et borgne venait de s'installer non loin de lui et ne cessait de le fixer sombrement de son œil valide, le mal était écrit sur son visage, celui-ci transpirait la haine par tout les pores de sa peau, il se leva et le prince nain devina son intention, alors qu'il allait attraper son épée, un jeune humain brun qui devait être à peine majeur ce fit violemment bousculer par l'homme.

-Vous pourriez faire attention, grogna t-il.

-Bouge de là gamin avant que je ne te brise les jambes pour avoir osé te mettre sur mon chemin, lança l'homme, détournant son attention de Thorin.

Le jeune qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être traité de la sorte chargea sans réfléchir et commença à se battre avec l'homme, il se débrouillait pas mal pour son jeune âge mais à un moment son attention fut détournée et il reçut un coup qui le mit a terre, le colosse attrapa une chaise et fit mine de l'abattre sur le gamin, Thorin se leva pour intervenir mais il fut devancer par une personne qui pris la chaise à la place du gamin, c'était une femme, à en juger par, son corps plus fin que ceux des hommes présent, ses longs cheveux et sa robe. La chaise se cassa sur le dos de l'inconnue qui s'était interposé, le barman et d'autres personnes maitrisèrent l'homme et le jetèrent dans une flaque de boue en dehors de l'auberge, de son coté Thorin s'approcha du gamin qui aidai la jeune femme a ce relever, le gamin avait le nez cassé et d'autre marques de coups sur le visage, la jeune femme grimaçait en se tenant le dos.

-Sa va ?

-Hé bien…commença le garçon.

-Monte dans notre chambre et reste-y jusqu'à notre départ, coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

-Mais ma tante…

-Tu obéis.

Le jeune homme grommela et finalement se dirigea en direction des escaliers qu'il emprunta avant de disparaitre à l'étage, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face a Thorin, elle mesurait bien une tête de plus que lui, ses cheveux brun si foncés qu'ils paraissaient noir étaient attachés en une coiffure compliquée et ses yeux vert brillait d'un éclat qu'il ne saurait décrire, entre la surprise et la colère. Sans un regard ni aucune paroles pour le nain, elle parti en direction du comptoir, Thorin retourna alors à son repas, cependant même pas 5 minutes après la jeune femme s'asseyait à sa table en face de lui avec une assiette similaire à la sienne.

-Vous êtes Thorin de la lignée de Durin.

Ce n'était pas une question qu'elle posait mais une constatation.

-Je ne pense pas vous connaitre, répliqua t-il.

-Cet homme… Il se dirigeait vers vous, c'était vous qu'il cherchait, accusa t'elle, pourquoi ?

-Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question…

Un vieil homme habillé de gris s'installa à la table juste à coté de la demoiselle et commanda aussitôt une assiette de nourriture à la serveuse, sa présence sembla mettre immédiatement la jeune femme mal à l'aise car elle tenta de se lever mais d'une main sur son épaule il l'incita à rester assise.

-Dame Anarya, qu'elle joie de vous trouver dans cette auberge, lança t'il, qui plus est avec Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

-Gandalf, dit-elle sans intérêt, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu à l'étage.

Elle essaya de ce lever à nouveau mais la main que le vieil homme posa à nouveau sur son épaule la cloua à sa chaise, signe qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper de son emprise comme cela.

-Mon neveu est blessé et…

-…Il pourra très bien se soigner lui-même, acheva t-il avant de se tourner vers Thorin, permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Gandalf… Gandalf le gris.

-Je sais qui vous êtes et cette demoiselle aussi apparemment.

-Hé bien, c'est un heureux hasard, que viens faire Thorin Ecu-de-chêne à Bree ?

Après avoir lancé un regard à la jeune femme qui gardais les yeux fixés sur son assiette, Thorin expliqua qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs sur son père qui aurait été aperçut près Pays de Dun, mais qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune traces de lui.

Il évoqua la bataille d'Azanulbizar et retient par la même occasion toute l'attention de la brune qui fixa le nain sans détourner le regard, il accusa le mage gris d'être comme les autres qui croyais à tord selon lui que son père était mort durant cette sinistre bataille qui avait couté la vie à tellement de nain qu'elle fut reconnue comme une des batailles les plus meurtrière de leur temps.

-Je sais que mon père est venu vous voir avant la bataille, lança t-il avec empressement, que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor, à rallier les 7 armées des nains, à détruire le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire et je vous dis la même chose aujourd'hui, reprenez votre terre.

-Vous êtes fou, s'exclama Anarya.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Gandalf en lui lançant un regard noir mais le vieil homme l'ignora et lui fit signe de se taire quand elle voulut reprendre la parole.

-Cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le nain.

-En effet, repris Gandalf, la montagne solitaire me préoccupe Thorin, le dragon y est installer depuis trop longtemps, tôt ou tard des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor, j'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandable lorsque j'ai emprunté le chemin vert, ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond…

-J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regrettés.

-L'un d'eux était porteur de deux messages.

Il posa deux parchemins usés, il en poussa un vers Thorin et l'autre vers Anarya, les deux les regardèrent intrigués avant de les prendre en main pour essayer de déchiffrer le message, aucun d'entre eux ne reconnaissait la langue écrite sur les parchemins, ils ne pouvaient donc en lire le contenu.

-C'est en langue noire, souffla Gandalf, une promesse de paiement…

-Pour quoi ? Demanda le nain.

-Votre tête, déclara t-il durement, ainsi que celle de votre très cher neveu Dame Anarya.

La jeune femme blêmit et voulu se ruer à l'étage mais la main ferme de Gandalf la retint par le bras.

-Votre neveu va très bien, rester donc parmi nous.

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et se rassit en faisant passer son regard du parchemin au nain, montrant des signes d'impatience trahissant son envie de ne pas écouter les paroles du vieux sage et de monter récupérer son neveu pour quitter l'auberge de Bree le plus rapidement possible.

-Quelqu'un veux votre mort et celle de ce jeune homme, Thorin vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps, vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin, unissez les armées des nains, ensemble vous aurez la puissance pour reprendre Erebor, imposer une réunion aux sept familles de nain, exigez qu'ils respectent leur serment.

-Les 7 armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le joyau du roi, l'Arkenstone, c'est la seule chose qui les uniras et au cas où vous auriez oublié ce joyau à été volé par Smaug.

-Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre, proposa le vieil homme.

-Comment ? L'Arkenstone se trouve aux confins du monde enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

-Oui en effet, c'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un cambrioleur et la jeune femme ici présente ou son neveu, avoir les deux serais un avantage non négligeable.

La jeune femme se crispa d'un coup et la colère s'installant sur son visage elle tapa du poing sur la table et déclara au magicien :

-Il est hors de question que nous prenions par à cela, je refuse en mon nom et celui de mon neveu, vous perdez la tête Gandalf maison grise, envoyer des nains à Erebor ? Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra tenir face à Smaug, il a détruit des civilisations entières, pris à lui tout seul Erebor, il faudrait un miracle pour que votre quête réussisse, vous allez sacrifier des vies inutilement.

-C'est pour cela que vous devez nous accompagner Dame Anarya.

-Je refuse Gandalf, je ne risquerais pas ma vie, ni celle de mon neveu dans cette folie, j'ai promis à son père de le protéger, surtout maintenant que je sais que sa tête est mise à prix, je dois le mettre à l'abri.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du vieil homme et ce dirigea vers l'étage en bousculant plusieurs personnes qui était sur son chemin, juste avant de monter, elle jeta un dernier regard que Thorin ne pouvais décrire avant d'enjamber les marches en toute vitesse.

-Elle acceptera, confirma Gandalf.

-Vous voulez emmener une femme, une humaine ? Il en est hors de question !

Il fallu un peu plus d'une heure au vieux magicien pour convaincre le prince en exil du bienfondé de la présence de la jeune femme ainsi que son neveu dans la futur compagnie, il lui expliqua aussi que le cambrioleur devait être absolument un hobbit, la pensée d'avoir des compagnon qui ne soit pas des nains ne plaisait pas un Thorin, surtout si l'un d'eux étaient une femme incapable de se défendre, néanmoins le désir de reprendre la montagne, de retrouver l'héritage de ses ancêtre, pris le pas sur sa réticence et il fut décider que deux mois plus tard, lui et ses guerriers rejoindraient Gandalf en Comté pour rencontrer le fameux cambrioleur et débuter ainsi la quête qui les mèneraient à la Montagne Solitaire.

Le Pèlerin Gris quitta peu de temps après l'auberge du Poney Fringuant pour une destination qui était inconnu, Thorin pris la décision de repartir dès le lendemain dans les montagnes bleues afin de préparer la longue quête qui les attendaient, lui et ses futurs compagnons.

Un bon bain bien chaud l'attendait dans sa chambre, il prit plaisir à enlever toute la crasse accumulée par ses journées à dos de cheval et savoura le fait de se coucher dans des draps frais et des couvertures chaudes, alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil malgré le violent cri du vent et de la pluie, une douce voix chantait une berceuse dans la chambre d'à coté et grâce à celle-ci il s'endormit rapidement du sommeil du juste.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de mon premier chapitre**

 **En espérant qu'il vous ai intéressé et vous encouragera à lire la suite quand je la posterais.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous.**


End file.
